For example, a nuclear power plant includes a reactor, a steam turbine, a power generator, and the like. When a pressurized water reactor (PWR) is applied as the reactor, the pressurized water reactor uses light water as a reactor coolant and a neutron moderator to generate high-temperature and high-pressure water that does not boil in the whole reactor internal. A steam generator exchanges heat between the high-temperature and high-pressure water (primary coolant water) and secondary coolant water to generate steam. The steam turbine is driven with the generated steam and the power generator generates power with resultant driving force.
When a severe accident occurs in such a nuclear power plant, a disaster response office needs to be provided at various places to know situation of the accident and to take measures. Generally, many persons concerned are called to the disaster response offices, where information required for directions and orders on plant status assessments and a countermeasure flow is presented.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-078070 and International Publication No. WO2014/057835 describe typical decision-making support systems. For example, the decision-making support system described in Patent Literature 1 detects events that become factors of decision making using an event managing unit, and determines task allocation and information to be informed corresponding to the events using a correlative relationship of respective pieces of information managed according to the events by an information-correlation managing unit in order to distribute information required for making decisions from a decision-making support device to various terminals via a network. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-292402, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-210205 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-177666 also describe techniques that enable to manage information at the time of a disaster.